


The bond between master and pet

by Cirilla9



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Angst and Feels, Break Up, Cock Rings, Conversations, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Fix-It, Heartbreak, M/M, Relationship Discussions, bc one honest talk would be enough then, just talk ppl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: After Guy kidnaps him, Riki explains some things to him.





	The bond between master and pet

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered why Riki didn't answer anything to Guy's quite scandalous proposition. Here's how it should play out for everyone to be happy (or at least alive and in full health).

\- Escape with me, Riki! We can leave Amoi together, start new life somewhere far away-

\- No! You think I didn’t try that? It’s useless. He will track me down anywhere, the pet ring has a build in GPS.

\- If it binds you to him, then better take it off completely, - said Guy, embracing him from behind, reaching for his cock.

Riki was too shocked to move for a moment but when the meaning of Guy’s words struck him, he jerked out of his arms. He freed himself easily, he didn’t know if it was due to his constant struggles with Iason strengthening him or if Guy just let him.

\- You don’t understand! The ring is just a symbol of the bond, not the bond itself. You think he uses it every time he commands me? No, I do what he wants on plain words. In fact, he hasn’t use the ring in a long time, he doesn’t need to. I’m trained to obey him and I’ll do so even without the fucking ring! His word is my law.

Guy looked utterly broken and a little bit disgusted.

\- How can you let that happen, Riki? Where is your pride? The Riki I’d known my entire life wouldn’t let himself be treated like that. You said you’d rather die than suck up to anyone!

\- But that’s the problem! Don’t you see? I’m not that man anymore! I’m a pet. And I’m fine with that, so please stay out of my way.

Guy’s fists clenched, his eyes flashed dangerously.

\- I won’t allow that!

\- It’s not for you to decide and I made my mind already.

\- Do you even hear what you say? You gonna be his plaything until he gets bored with you and kick you out? How much longer do you think he’ll keep you? You’re 21!

\- He says he will never let me go, - Riki smiled a little in spite of himself.

Guy advanced on him, taking him by the front of his shirt.

\- Did he fucking brainwash you?! Or did you lose your mind?!

Riki pried his hand off his clothes and pushed him away.

\- Let go! I told you everything. Now get out and forget about me.

His angry voice had some sobering effect on Guy. The mongrel sat on the sofa, looking resigned. He put his head in his hands.

\- Forget you? – he said in a strangled voice. – Do you know what you are asking of me? You were my whole life, Riki. I loved you, I felt it from the moment I first saw you in Guardians. I was the happiest man in the world when you were with me. I didn’t care we live in slums as long as I had you. Forget you? It’s like tearing off a part of my heart. I can’t.

Riki also calmed a little, moved by his former lover's speech.

\- Then don’t, - he said quietly. – But let me go. Let me take my own way, and move on with your life. You can take over Bisons, they would listen to you, I know they would. Live your life without me.

\- I don’t.. – Guy sounded like on the verge of crying. – Is that truly what you want?

\- Yes.

Guy stared at Riki and he looked like he wanted to say something more but then, clearly resigned from the idea, stood up and walked out, stopping by the door for a moment to glance at Riki one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really think Ai no Kusabi demands any fix-it ;) The tragedy of it, the fact that if one detail had changed, it could have reversed the whole rest of the story - this is what I love the most about that beautiful, ideal series.


End file.
